1995 Meets 2020
by Ellashmella
Summary: Next-gen children from 2020 go back to 1995 due to a time turner accident. They run into the old Order and younger versions of their parents, aunts, uncles, etc. They stay at Grimmauld Place and try to find ways to get back to their own time. Tears, laughs, conflicts, relationships(?), and maybe even some new and unexpected friendships. Actively writing and updating.


**Hey people of the world! This is just gonna be another next-gen time travel story. I'll probably say more when I actually write the story and at the bottom of page. I low key don't even know what I'm gonna write so I hope it's good but I'll try my best y'all. (Also follow my one was but now is not at all active and thriving fan account @acciowizards and try to convince me to post and make edits again.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I mean, that sounds dope but I'm not cool enough to be jk Rowling and I'm only 15 so.**

 **1995, Grimmauld Place, Order Meeting...**

Here in the dining room of this dank house sits all of the order talking about the usual. All the kids were upstairs, including Harry who had just arrived earlier, and Hermione. Remus had just come back from an unofficial mission and had pulled Sirius aside.

"Have you seen Harry yet? How's he doing?" Remus asks Sirius in a serious manner. (Lmao)

"I hugged him when he came in, he seemed okay but we know how he is, he'll seem okay in even the worst of times." The two laughed despite the situation.

"Can you two come back in the circle because you may or may not be missing some important shi- erm... Stuff." Tonks whispers to Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius replies under his breath. All of a sudden they hear a bang and a few loud thuds coming from the hallway. They all look up in surprise, with their wands out in seconds.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Mad-Eye Moody yells.

"I dont know. While I go check you all keep your wands out and don't put them down." Says Dumbledore

 **Out In The Hallway**

On the floor lay Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Lily, James, Fred, Albus, Lucy, Victoire, and Scorpius.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I SWEAR YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Screamed a fuming Teddy Lupin. His godfather, Harry, had trusted him with all of his children, nieces, nephews, etc. and Teddy had let him down. He shouldn't have let his guard down when he knew James and Fred were always up to something.

"Teddy! It's not like I MEANT to break a time turner and send us all to... Wait, where or when are we?"

"You are in 12 Grimmauld Place in 1995. Now before I curse you all into oblivion I'd like you to tell me who you are and what your business is here." All ten of them looked up and gasped, seeing someone whom they only knew from pictures and stories and who they believed to be dead in their time, Albus Percival Wupfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Oh wicked!" Fred yells. Teddy looks over coldly at Fred and then looks back to the old professor.

"Erm, hello sir. I'm Teddy, and there seemed to be some kind of accident with a broken time turner. You see, we're from the year 2020. I know this sounds crazy and impossible, but we mean absolutely no harm." Teddy gave a weak smile. Dumbledore continues to look over at each and every face, Albus couldn't help but notice a small smile form on the man's face.

"Very well. I'll need you, Teddy, to let me have a look through your memories before I can trust you."

"Of course sir." A few short minutes later Dumbledore had confirmed that they were not harmful and were telling the truth. He showed them to the dining room and ordered the order to put their wands down, and they did so.

"Dumbledore, what's going on here?" McGonagal asks, shocked at the all to familiar faces. She noticed that a few looked like Potter, and a few were definitely Weaslys, and maybe one peculiar boy reminded her of... Malfoy? Whoever they were, she was curious, as was the rest of the room.

"These our some visitors from the year 2020. I don't know how this happened but I've confirmed the truth." Dumbledore assures her and the rest of the room. Sirius and Remus were staring at One particular boy, who looked exactly like Harry.

"Well, we can start introducing ourselves I suppose. I'm um, I'm Teddy Lupin." He looks over at his father and mother, the first time he's ever seen them in person, and feels tears coming but stops them in their tracks.

"LUPIN?!" screams Remus, "You're mine...? Are you a-"

"No, no, I'm not a werewolf dad." Teddy smiles at his father and they embrace each other.

"HAH! Remus you have a son, you old man. And the mother?" Sirius says smiling, but genuinely very happy for his best friend.

"My mother is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me- WAIT! When? Ahh you're my kid, I have a bloody kid in the future!" Tonks yells excitedly, joining Remus and Teddy in the hug.

"How sweet." Rose comments, sniffling. Hugo snorts.

"Rose, you're so sensitive." Rose hits her brother on the hand.

"Oh shush up, you." The order was still very confused, but they had grasped the situation and were quite interested in seeing who they all were and who their parents were. There were footsteps coming from the stairs and in came Harry. He opens the door, just hoping to get a cup of water, to find the order along with a group of kids who looked about his age and up.

"What the actual hell is going on?" He asks the room. Mrs. Weasly is the first to notice him along with all the people from the future who stared at the young Harry with wide eyes.

"Harry, dear! You aren't supposed to be in here." Before Harry could respond to Molly, the rest of the kids came running into the dining room. Fred 1, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, And Hermione just stared at the ground, extremely confused.

"Hey dad!" James said, waiving to Harry. Harry turns bright red in the face and looks at the floor.

"These are some visitors and they seem to be from the year 2020. They are mostly the offsprings of someone you know, or maybe yourself!" Dumbledore explains yet again.

"This is bloody brilliant, am I right George!"

"Right you are Fred, amazing! Hah! Maybe ickle-Ronnikins had a kid." The two chattered and laughed.

"Shut up." Ron mutters.

"Well they were in the middle of introducing themselves so Fred, George, and you too Ron, don't be rude." Mr. Weasly says warningly. The three obeyed and shut up.

Kingsley clears his throat, "Actually, before more introductions, how exactly did you all get here? What happened?"

"Well, Harry had asked me to watch everyone while they all had some work event for Ginny, and of course, I said yes. It was about nine and everything seemed okay, but that's kind of what led Victoire and I to feeling suspicious. Anyway, we checked and everyone was downstairs except for James and Fred" Teddy stopped talking just to glare at the two, they looked around and whistled. "Well, I checked all over and the last place to check was Harry's office, which is always strictly off limits because all the adults say it's dangerous and Auror/ministry business. I open the door and James is holding what looks like a time turner. I tell him to give it to me or put it down and after going back and forth for a few minutes he finally gives in. He throws it to me, instead of handing it, and he didn't aim or think right and it fell, broke on the floor, there was a loud flash and bang and, well, now we're here! 25 years in the past!"

"Huh, sounds fun. I mean, this is kinda cool though, right?" Sirius says. Remus shoves him in annoyance. Sirius just mouths, "it is!" To Remus and Remus rolls his eyes.

"I just want to go home." Lily says glumly. Most of the room looks at her.

"Hey, it's okay Lils, we'll get home soon." Al says. He puts his arm around his little sisters shoulders and she smiles thankfully. McGonagal was watching the whole exchange carefully and smiled, this seemed like a really sweet group of children.

"Okay let's continue with the introductions because I'm real tired. Long day, eh?" James says nudging his brother. Lucy snorts.

"Oh right yeah. Well I told you, I'm Teddy and I'm 23 and I used to be in Ravenclaw, head boy, wasn't really into quidditch. When I graduated I was trained by my godfather, Harry who is the current head Auror, to be an Auror and yeah, that's what I am now. Oh and I'm engaged." Tonks gasped.

"Who's he lucky girl?" Teddy smiled at his mothers question and put his arm around Victoire.

"Victoire Weasly is the lucky girl." Victoire smiles sweetly and kisses Teddy on the cheek.

"Ugh, enough with the lovey-dovey stuff alright? I already have to see enough of it back home." James says.

"We're literally engaged, will you shut up James?" James stuck his tounge out but said no more. Tonks laughed out loud.

"Well, that's sweet. Oh and Harry, congrats on being head Auror in your time, eh?" Tonks says. Harry grins stupidly.

"Yeah, right, thanks Tonks." Harry laughs, " I didn't even think I'd survive to be an adult but now not only do I survive but Voldemort seems to be dead and I'm head Auror. Sweet man, really gives me something to look forward to even tough once you all leave I'll probably get my memory taken away." Snap looks at the boy in a way he never had. He thought of lily and how proud to be if she could see her son right now. He had a sudden moment of un-stubbornness.

"Your mother would be proud, Potter." The whole order and group of 1995 children stared at Snape with wild eyes and there was a long awkward pause.

"Well, I'll go next!" Lily said, breaking awkward silence.

She smiled widely at the group and began, "Hello! I'm Lily Luna Potter and I'm 13 years old. I'm in Hufflepuff and I love to read, play chess, and hang out with friends. Oh and I like to support Hufflepuff during games. My parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, well er, Weasly in your time I guess." Gasps were heard from Fred 1, George, and Ron.

"HARRY! MY SISTER IS WHO YOU MARRIED?!" Ron yells at his best mate. Harry and Ginny are just standing, looking at the extremely interesting walls, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Wow mate, we don't mind much but we're definitely surprised that you chose our baby sister as the one. Didn't see it coming." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Guys you're not yelling at the right version of my dad, right now he's fifteen and hasn't started to date my mum. Jeez." Says lily in a loud voice. She definitely got her voice from Ginny.

"You're right lily. RON HERE," Hermione shoots a look at Ron, "should not react that way." Ron just rolls his eyes and gives up. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasly is quite happy.

"That means Harry is finally part of the family! He always was but that would make it official in your time!" She smiles and her soon-to-be son in-law. He gives her a small but meaningful smile back.

"Nice Harry, you've got your own bloody family, wow." Sirius says, shocked and happy. Harry laughs.

"I'M NEEEEEEXT." James yells, just so that _everyone_ will hear. Albus does a face palm in response.

Remus watches the exchange and whispers to Sirius, "He reminds me of James." They laugh quietly.

"Hola. I'm James Sirius Potter! I'm 17, in Gryffindor of course, and I play chaser on the quidditch team. My best friend is Fred Weasly right here, and us two along with some others love to play pranks and get into detention with our favorite teacher, McGonagal. She has a soft spot for us I think. Anyway I'm graduating after this year of hogwarts and I wanna be a healer for Saint Mungos. Well yeah, my parents are obviously Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly." James gave a quirky grin to his "audience" and bowed, making room for his brother. Al snorted. McGonagal was horrified and was not ready for the weasly-potter trouble to come.

"Oh dear" says McGonagal. Everyone laughs.

"Well, I'm Albus Potter and I'm sixteen, in Slytherin. I play seeker for my quidditch team. Favorite classes are potions and DADA. I'm the only one out of the three Potter children to get my dad's horrid eyesight also, but I wear contacts like my dad now does. So yeah, that's me. Oh and my best friend is Scorp over here." Sirius was stunned. This boy was a carbon copy of Harry, down to the eyes and the jet black, untamable but slightly wavy hair. He was also so glad that his godson would finally get the life he deserved after all he's done/will most likely do for the wizarding world. He doesn't care that his godson's son was in Slytherin, he seemed like a decent young man. Who would?

"SLYTHERIN? you've got to be joking, mate. A potter, in Slytherin?" Ron says indignantly. Hermione gasped.

"Ronald Weasly that was _i_ _ncredibly insensitive!" Hermione yells._ Al snorts and looks over at Scorpius, who's already rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that from every single person in Hogwarts already." Al groaned, "seriously, everyone acts like I have some sort of disease and that I don't belong. My family doesn't care what house I'm in, why should anybody else? Jesus." Ron looked quite embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry mate. I suppose things change in the future."

"It's fine Uncle Ron." After this exchange nobody really questioned Al being in Slytherin, it was refreshing for him.

"Right, well, don't freak out when I tell you my last name. People change. I'm erm, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I'm 16, in Slytherin with my best mate Al. I'm not really into quidditch but Als on the team so I go to the matches for the most part. My favorite class is probably transfiguration." Scorpius finishes.

"So Malfoy changes?" Harry asks from behind Ron and Hermione. Scorpius shrugs his shoulders in response.

"I mean, he's not the BEST father, we've had our ups and downs because of some old views on things. But yeah, he's on the right side and all now." Harry raises his eyebrows.

"I'm surprised he let you be friends with a Potter." Harry says laughing. Albus and Scorpius shared a look.

"HAH! Barely. Al, remember when I told him I was your friend in the station?"

"Of course. I was surprised he didn't pass out, he turned so white. But your mom kept him calm." Laughing came from all of the future children.

"Let's make these next introductions quick dearies. I'm sure you're all quite tired from today, and we still need to sort you out into rooms." Mrs. Weasly says politely. Rose smiles.

"Of course Grandma. I'm Rose Weasly, I'm 16 and in Ravenclaw. I don't like quidditch at all. I love to read and my favorite class is definitely charms. My parents are Hermione Granger/Weasly and Ron Weasly."

"HAH. I KNEW IT! Ginny. You owe me ten galleons!" Harry yells. Ginny groans but laughs

"I can't believe it. Wait, you two bet on this?!" Hermione says. Ron is standing there smiling a bit.

"Erm no, don't know what you're talking about 'Mione..." Harry says, scratching his head.

"Awwww RON HAS A KID AND A WIFE! Who would've thought." Fred and George say.

"Shut up." Ron replies.

"I'm Hugo Weasly, I'm 13 and in Hufflepuff with Lily. Parents are 'Mione and Ron. I'm tired."

"And I'm Lucy Weasly! Hi, Hello, I'm 18 years old, just graduated a couple months ago. I was in Gryffindor and I was the captain of the quidditch team and a prefect. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasly." Mrs. Weasly looks up and smiles.

"He comes back to us?" She says hopefully. Lucy winks and nods, happy that her grandma got closure.

"Hey, I'm Victiore Weasly. My parents are Bill and Fleur Weasly. I'm 22 and I used to be in Hufflepuff. I was Head girl and not on the quidditch team of course but I was for six years just not seventh. I'm engaged to Teddy, as you know, and I'm on the Holyhead Harpies like Ginny was before she had James and became a quidditch publisher for the news."

"That sounds dope." Harry says.

"Oh... So he does marry Fleur." Ginny says. Victiore laughs.

"That's funny because you two are practically best friends in the future." Fleur says.

"Huh. Weird." But Ginny shrugs it off, not really caring since obviously people and friendships change.

The order said their good nights and all but the ones staying at Grimmauld for the summer left. Everyone was pretty tired and ready for bed.

"Alright, I'll sort you kids out now. Victiore and teddy, you two can have the spare room that we've cleaned up. Lily, Lucy, and Rose, you three can stay with Hermione and Ginny. James, Al, and Scorpius, you three can stay with Harry and Ron. Fred and Hugo, you two can stay with Fred and George. We'll start thinking about how to get you ten back home tomorrow." Mrs. Weasly said.

"Thanks" was heard from most of them, as they went off to their assigned rooms. Mr and Mrs. Weasly, Remus, and Sirius were the adults left. The only two kids that stayed back were Harry and Al who were standing awkwardly but waiting to speak.

"Erm, I was just going to say that I have a way of contacting my dad. I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a try tomorrow morning because I can tell you one thing, all of our parents are probably worried sick and it's making me feel guilty, so."

"Thank you, Al. That may be a lot of help." Remus says. Al smiles.

"Yeah no problem. 'Night guys." Al left and trudged up the stairs.

"Yeah and I just wanted to say a proper hello to you guys, since when I came in there was an order meeting and then with the whole time travel situation." Harry says. Remus and Sirius go to hug Harry, Mrs. Weasly patiently waiting to get her turn.

"How're you pup? How was your partial summer with the Dursleys?" Sirius asks. Harry just snorts.

"Worse than usual. The amount of times they 'kicked me out' is crazy. And I finally actually made a friend in little Whinging, her name's Nina, but once they found out I had a friend they tried to ground me. And the. That one friend moved away a week later because her dad found a new job in London. So yeah all of that plus just the normal always being emotionally abused by those asshole, pardon my French."

"Jesus, kid." Remus said. Sirius was shaking his head, obviously really upset by what his godson had just told him.

"Yeah but whatever, guess I'm used to it. Goodnight you guys." Harry gave the, a weak smile then left the room. That night, surprisingly, everyone went to bed almost right away.

 **Hey y'all, it's like 2am and I didn't realize how long it took to write a full damn chapter on her but it's valid. I live in nyc btw in Manhattan and so I'm in Ohio to see my dad for the summer and basically it's so boring here like AHHH. Whatever. Comment if you guys liked this! I actually thing I did pretty okay?!?! Hopefully. Love ya, xoxo. - Ella (call me El bITch)**

 **Also idk how to spread the word and I feel like nobody will find this to read it but if you do and liked it maybe tell some of your friends?? I don't know anybody who likes fan fiction (I'm all alone on that category aw) but yeah I do so. Also chapter two probably tomorrow even though nobody will have read it by then I'm still going to be a very dedicated unknown author.**


End file.
